Grimmulqui, the sickness
by Grimmjowgirl
Summary: Ulquiorra is very sickly in his bed from being sexually abused by Aizen and Grimmjow is assigned to care fro the feverish espada untill he is fully recivered back to health. Note: I do not own bleach   3


**Grimm****Ulqui**

The sickness

Grimmjow walked to Aizen's thrown room and thought to himself (What the hell does he want this time? That bastard better be sending me to go kill some shinigami! I'm tired of the stupid errands he keeps sending me on!) and he entered the room and Aizen had a grave look on his face which made Grimmjow just a bit nervous and he said "What is the matter Aizen-Sama?" and Aizen said "Ulquiorra is gravely sick but everyone else is out on missions and you seem to be the only one available to take care of him." and Grimmjow thought to himself (WHAT! I have to take care of that emo asshole!) but he just bowed and said "I will do my best to heal Ulquiorra-Senpai." and so Grimmjow slowly headed toward Ulquiorra's room and took a look in the room and saw Ulquiorra he was drenched in sweat his pale face was flushed with color and Grimmjow touched his forehead and it was hot to the touch and he actually pitied the poor espada because he knew the exact cause of his illness because Espada 4 always was Aizen's sex toy not just Ulquiorra but all the others that died from this illness before Ulquiorra but luckily Grimmjow had some medical experience now but the last 4 was Grimmjow's best friend his name was Raiku Nakuma he was a tall brunet and was very intelligent and he was killed by Aizen's pointless games, But Grimmjow hated Ulquiorra and if Grimmjow didn't do a good job this time Grimmjow might be Aizen's new sex toy. So Grimmjow got wet rags and put one on Ulquiorra's forehead and tried to bring the fever down and he stripped Ulquiorra down to check for scars open wounds or scabs because germs might infest the open wounds and after Grimmjow's check was complete he found a pair of boxers in Ulquiorra's closet and slipped them on him and put 4 or 5 quilts on top of Ulquiorra.

As Ulquiorra slept he dreamt of the times that Aizen used him. "Oh Ulquiorra! It is time to test your loyalty!" Aizen said with anticipation "Yes, Aizen- Sama if it is your will I will do it." I said weakly and I went to an abandoned room and stripped down and positioned myself on the bed with my ass up in the air and I thought to myself (I hope Aizen-Sama will be gentle this time and use lube I hate it when he doesn't and-AHH!) Aizen plunged himself into me while I was in mid thought and I let out a pathetic whimper of pain. Aizen Didn't hold back either and now I was on the edge from pain, tears soaking the pillows and sheets and I felt a liquid trickling down my thighs I knew it was blood and I was biting my lower lip to keep my screeches at bay. But with each powerful thrust I had to bite my lip even harder soon drawing blood from my lip and after the final thrust I heard a sigh of satisfaction from Aizen then I felt him pull himself out of me and smack my ass. I feel his seed trickle down my thighs with the blood. Then he said very bluntly "Clean yourself up and get out of my sight before I get horny again." first I waited for Aizen to gather his clothes and get dressed then I gathered my clothes and got dressed and I looked around for Aizen's cold eyes and then when I turned around and saw Grimmjow standing in front of me and I said "What the hell do you want, Trash." but he just looked at me with a different look in his eyes it wasn't hatred it was something else I think it might have be sympathy and then he said "Ulquiorra…Are you alright?" and then I said "I'm not going to answer your feeble question, Filth." and I thought to myself (What is he pressing at did he hear what just happened?) and then I heard him say "I understand what you are going through…I've been around for a while and I know what Aizen does to you…I hear it…" and his words were full of sympathy and then I felt heat rise to my face and I yelled in anger "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU ARE JUST A PILE OF BARBARIAN GARBAGE!" and then I started to run but I felt him grab my arm and say "Yes I do…The last person in your position as 4...I knew him well…" and then he pulled me into a hug. Then Ulquiorra woke up drenched with sweat with a wild look in his eyes and saw Grimmjow sitting in a chair next to him and the he said "Good your awake, you've got to take your medicine and eat." and then Ulquiorra said weakly "Sexta why are you in my room?." and then Ulquiorra coughed up a bit of blood and Grimmjow said "Hey! Take it easy you are gravely sick I'm taking care of you, you fool! On Aizen's orders." and then Ulquiorra Sighed in relief "Thank god I though you were taking care of me because you knew." and then Grimmjow said with as hint of cruelty "I do know that Aizen fucks you every time you turn around I took care of the last 4 in fact he was my best friend." and then Ulquiorra just looked at Grimmjow and then said "Oh, no please don't tell me that this sickness I have can kill me…It killed your best friend didn't it." and Grimmjow just said bluntly "Yep very deadly if not treated right, But luckily for you I've dealt with this sickness 3 times." and Ulquiorra looked at his body and said "Sexta…Where are my clothes and why am I wearing nothing but boxers…?" and Grimmjow said "I stripped you down and checked you for open wounds and it isn't a good Idea to keep clothes on you when your in this state. Now drink this" and Grimmjow held out a bottle of medicine and said "I made it while you were asleep it is made of plants from the green house. Don't ask how just drink it." and then Ulquiorra laid down and opened his mouth for the medicine and Grimmjow put the bottle up to Ulquiorra's lips and gave him a good swig and Ulquiorra howled "Uuuuhhhhgggg! That is gross!" and Grimmjow sniggered "I never said it would taste like peaches and cream!" and Ulquiorra gave Grimmjow the dirtiest look and Grimmjow just laughed harder. "C'mon it is time to eat." and Grimmjow picked up a bowl of broth and Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow with caution and Grimmjow said "Don't worry I'm a good cook it is just broth with parsley, rosemary and some other edible plants like carrots and peas because you need your vitamins if your going to heal." and Grimmjow helped Ulquiorra Sit up and he handed him the bowl and Ulquiorra picked up the spoon and blew at it and then ate the broth and had a look of pure satisfaction on his face and said "Wow Sexta, I didn't know you could cook this good." and after Ulquiorra Finished the broth Grimmjow took the bowl and put a wet cloth on Ulquiorra's forehead and watched him fall asleep. As Grimmjow left the room to go grab a book or two Ulquiorra dreamt of another time Aizen had his way with Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra, Come to the thrown room." requested Gin "Yes sir I will be there immediately." I said somberly and I thought to myself (WHY! Why must Aizen-Sama always want me why can't he go for Gin but no, he has to have me!) as I open the door to my expectations Aizen Wanted sex. "Hello Aizen-Sama you called upon me." I said with the utmost respect and he said cruelly with a hint of seduction "Strip and get your ass up here so I can quench my need for your supple body." and I did as he said and stripped until I had not a scrap of clothing on my body. I walked up to his overly sized chair and sat down in front of Aizen and pulled down his pants with his boxers and saw he was very horny so I picked up his over-sized cock and first rubbed it to warm him up and then I licked the head of his cock then I wrapped the head with the warmth of my mouth and Started to move in an up and down motion sucking it. As Grimmjow reentered the room with a few books in hand and saw Ulquiorra was drenched in sweat and shivering and mumbling in his deep slumber and Grimmjow said "Jeez! What the hell did Aizen do to this kid!" and he mopped up the sweat on Ulquiorra's head and put a couple more blankets on top of him and exchanged rags on his fore head and then cracked open a book. An hour later Ulquiorra woke up with a jolt and a crazy look in his eyes and saw Grimmjow and Screeched "HOLY SHIT YOU'VE COME BACK TO RAPE ME! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FAT DEMON FROM THE FIREY DEPTHS OF HELL!" and Grimmjow just looked at Ulquiorra like he had lost the rest of the sanity he had left and said "Calm down Ulquiorra it is just me." and Ulquiorra yelled "Stay away from me you fat demon!" and then Grimmjow thought to himself (I'm not fat!) and then he climbed onto the bed with Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra threw out a feeble fist and tapped Grimmjow on the chest and Grimmjow tried to coax Ulquiorra to calm down and Get back to sleep but Grimmjow got punched a lot before his success. "Phew, Finally got him back to sleep." and Grimmjow looked at his abs and his tight core and said "I'm not fat. He must have had a bad dream about Aizen.". A little while later Ulquiorra woke back up and he looked more sane and he said "Sexta…Can I ask you something." and Grimmjow looked up from his book and said "Mmmhhhmm, What is it?" and Ulquiorra said with a slight blush on his face "…C-could you…Kiss…me…" and Grimmjow look at the sick espada and thought to himself (Ulquiorra wants to kiss me? Aizen I think you finally fucked his brains out and now he can't think right.) And Grimmjow said "Alright…I want to ask you something myself…Is Aizen ever romantic or does he just jump right into the party?" and Ulquiorra chuckled and smiled "Typical of you to ask he just dives right in he never lubes and most of the time he makes my ass bleed." and Grimmjow kissed Ulquiorra answering his question and Grimmjow laid Ulquiorra back to sleep and when he thought Ulquiorra was fast asleep he said "Sleep well, ivory prince…" and Grimmjow thought to himself (After these few days with him I've started to feel very strange around him…when I kissed him I liked it…A couple of days ago I hated him so much I thought I'd poison him…but now I don't know what to think…) and he said "I just don't know…".

A few days later after a good nights sleep Ulquiorra woke up feeling very strange and now he can get up and down out of bed and thought to himself (A couple of days ago I kissed Grimmjow now I'm sleeping with him…Two weeks ago I hated his guts…Now I think I love him…well at least he is better then that fat bastard…Aizen never even lubed but Grimmjow he is much more passionate and he lubes every time! As soon as I'm well I'm going to assassinate Aizen…I don't want him to fuck me every 5 minutes…) Ulquiorra woke Grimmjow up and said "Grimm I stink I need a bath can you help me out?" and Grimmjow smirked "Sure Ulqui I might hop in there with you." after they both bathed Grimmjow helped Ulquiorra dress and then dress himself and then Grimmjow heard a knock at the door and he told Ulquiorra to go lay in the bed and look like he was sick. Grimmjow opened the door and there stood Aizen with a large smirk on his face and said "How is Ulquiorra doing?" and Grimmjow said "Ulquiorra is a little better…" and Aizen said "It sounded a lot more like he was a lot better from what I heard last night." and Grimmjow said "Go look at him tell me if he looks fine!" and Aizen just pushed Grimmjow aside and when to go look at Ulquiorra and then he said "Ulquiorra…It is time to test your loyalty once- ACK!" Ulquiorra stabbed Aizen in the throat and said simply "Test that, Bitch." and Grimmjow just stood there in astonishment and said "You killed him…Ulqui you geinous! When did you think this up you briliant man!" and he pick Ulquiorra up and hugged him,But the Ulquiorra got stabbed in the chest by Aizen because he use his sword to create an illusion and Ulquiorra said "Damn…I'm…sorry…Grimm…I…Wish…I…Could…Have…Given…You…The…" and Ulquiorra went limp with all life leaving his small body in Grimmjow's arms and he dropped to his knees with Ulquiorra in his arms and Grimmjow started to feel the fury rise inside of him and then he looked up and saw Aizen and he said "Pity he had to die he was my favorite Espada. I think he might have been the best of them all." and Aizen smirked and Grimmjow said "YOU SICK BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS I'M GOING TO RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB THEN I'M GOING TO FEED YOUR BODY TO THE HOLLOWS!" and he grabbed Aizen's sword out of Ulquiorra's chest and ran Aizen through and just to be sure he cut off Aizen's head and Grimmjow said "How is that for such a pity bitch…" and a single tear ran down Grimmjow's face splashing onto Ulquiorra's corpse.

2 years later Grimmjow visited Ulquiorra's grave and said "Its been a while Ulqui how have ya been? I'm in command now…I might have loved you for a week but that love will never fade my Ivory prince" and Grimmjow set down a bundle of white roses on Ulquiorra's grave and then Grimmjow fell to his knees and just broke down crying tears falling on Ulquiorra's grave and he murmured "I'm sorry Ulqui…This was my fault…I was the one who got you killed…I should have known that Aizen would do that…" Grimmjow just sat there sobbing then it started to snow and it was a very pure snow and it stuck to the ground and soon piled up around Grimmjow but then a faint light flouted down from the heavens and into Ulquiorra's grave and Grimmjow lifted his head to see Ulquiorra standing in front of him and Ulquiorra said "I'm back…And I'm back for good I'm not going to leave you this time." and Ulquiorra held out a small hand and said "Take my hand Grimm let me help you up" and Grimmjow reached out for Ulquiorra's hand and once he touched his hand he disappeared into thin air and Grimmjow sobbed and sobbed murmuring "Ulquiorra…Ulquiorra…why did you leave me WHY! Ulqui come back! Just come back! I need you! Why can't I just wake up and you be there right next to me! Just come back I can't live with out you!" Grimmjow sat there sobbing and he took him sword out and put it to his chest about to impale himself when he heard a faint voice saying "Grimmjow…!" and Grimmjow woke up to see himself in a hospital bed wrapped with bandages and Ulquiorra sitting over him and Grimmjow said "Ulqui! Your alive!" and he jumped out of the bed and hugged Ulquiorra and winced in pain as he open him wounds and Ulquiorra said "Why wouldn't I be alive it was you I was worried about you've been in a coma for 6 months." and Grimmjow sat there in amazement and said "So you didn't die…What about Aizen?" and Ulquiorra said "He is dead. I killed him. He is the reason your in the hospital you tried to kill him because he wouldn't stop trying to rape me and he cut you up so bad and he hit you so hard in the head he put you in a coma. But your awake now and that is all that matters that your alive and we can be together again." and a warm smile appeared accrost Ulquiorra's face and Grimmjow said "I'm glad we're both alive and we can both live together and die together…" and Grimmjow kissed Ulquiorra. 12 years later Grimmjow is in command and they have two 12 years old children named Raiku Nakuma Jagerjaques and Shiru Hidori Jagerjaques Raiku looks more like his father but has his mother's eyes and his mother pale skin. Shiru looks like her mother but has her father's tan skin and eyes.

The End


End file.
